


[青黄] 疤痕 07

by daphneccc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有黄濑自慰的描写 预警！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	[青黄] 疤痕 07

**Author's Note:**

> 有黄濑自慰的描写 预警！！！

青峰正想着下一句该说些什么，黑子端着两杯热茶走过来不知是有意还是无意救了他的场。黄濑起身接过茶杯，捧在手心里的时候暖意输送至心头，和青峰长年高温的手掌一样。聚会结束的时候火神已经因为被灌酒不省人事了，大家闹完了识相地准备走人，心里暗暗脑补着酒后乱性的火黑小剧场。

黄濑留下来帮黑子清理战场，青峰为了表达歉意和自己的小私心也留了下来。

等他们离开已是大半夜，天黑得彻底。青峰带上门，把两手插进口袋里。“我送你回去吧。”

“不了吧，走几步就到了。”黄濑摆摆手，脸上扯个一成不变的笑容。谁知道青峰自顾自地于他擦肩而过，“你不是怕黑吗。”

黄濑的手指短暂地抽搐一下，即使心里开始风雨起伏面上还是毫无破绽。他没有接这个话茬，但再拒绝就显得他不近人情。

起初，黄濑走在外面，大半夜的偶尔才有车辆驶过。青峰自觉绕到外侧缩了缩脖子，他帮黄濑挡车的同时顺便挡风。黄濑心里的小鹿跳得正激进，每下撞击都能捅在最柔软的那块，使他不敢大力呼吸生怕被青峰察觉到自己的不对劲。这时候的他们都把温热的爱意藏了起来，黄濑拉不下脸面，心想是你不辞而别我为何放低姿态。他从不知道自己的倔强，而他其实并不，这都是被青峰逼出来的。青峰恰巧相反，他害怕自己的热情灼伤了爱人，而过后自己又会奋不顾身地上前去灭火，结果一同烧至体无完肤。两人就这样被晾在寒风里，走出一步都会艰难得想往后缩十步。

“这是给你的礼物。”后面本来想接上的其他人也有份没说出口，口袋终于变轻，黄濑递过去的时候心里却空了一截。

“谢谢。”青峰接过去揣在手心里，他没有放进西裤的窄口袋里，怕折了外包装。以前在青峰面前包装不过是一层用来期待的废纸，期待过后的实体才是他留下的珍惜。过了几年独身的风雨他倒是什么都变得小心翼翼，自负、自大、自我为中心的人格被拆得零零散散，即使是废纸也是黄濑的废纸，他好好珍惜着。他的左手大拇指指腹上下摩挲，控制好力道不揉出褶皱。

从面上看谁都是矜持的，他们从四目有意的退避到在两人之间留下一段距离都做得滴水不漏。他们的紧张都各自藏得好好得，然后再去揣测对方。青峰将早就渗出汗来的右手伸进口袋根本不吸汗的布料里蹭了很久，不湿了是他的心理作用。他偶尔开启一个新的话题，道道家长里短，问问黄濑近况如何。对方也显得十分配合，但答案大多模凌两可，多数处于好和不好的无人区，话语间有无声的恨和忍耐，隐晦地告诉青峰你不在我其实一点都不好你只是不再在乎。

期间他们路过一家七仔，进里面买了两罐热茶。暖气开得很足黄濑差一点就要融化下来向青峰邀欢，自动门一开迎面打过来得西北风彻底掐了他的念头。

“看来你最近工作很忙。”黄濑停留在垃圾桶边上，拉开拉环扔进去。“案子挺棘手。”

也许是因为肤色偏黑的缘故，青峰的眼珠像一片会反光的玻璃一样透着半点星光，几秒后黯淡下去。他神色有些不好，“局里很重视的案件，很久了没了。”

黄濑抬眼偷偷瞥到了青峰难看的神情，也就耸耸肩不再去提及。现在他们只是风雨交欢后再次相遇的旧友，他没有理由拥抱他，甚至连安慰的话语在此时听起来都咄咄逼人。黄濑的紧张体现在被金发遮住的耳尖上，它和他悬挂在大腿两侧的双手一样暴露在刺骨的风里，冻得关节发红。不同的是，通红的耳尖是烫的，摸摸可以取暖。

路途似乎有些遥远，没有了话题的两人之间是一阵死寂。头顶没有星星，青峰没法指指天空说“嘿今天的星星还挺好看的。”厚重的云甚至将月光遮挡于后，只有昏黄的路灯照亮前行的路。像青峰说得那样，黄濑是怕黑的。如果是今天这样的天气，他也许会拿出手机开启手电筒一路抖抖瑟瑟地走回家。他时不时会用余光看一眼青峰，黑夜下看不出细节，他甚至穿了一身黑，只有个大致的轮廓。以黄濑的理解，青峰现在就是在钓着他，诱惑他过来咬饵的是青峰对他隐约的温柔和隐晦的温情。黄濑倒是不怕被他钓上钩，他从老早开始就是他的鱼。他怕的是青峰不满意这条早已伤痕累累的鱼，而上岸后无法呼吸的他只能任由他宰割。寒风将黄濑恍惚的思想拉拽回现实，他还是一个人，现在他还不是任由青峰处置的鱼。

这时家门口就在眼前，黄濑不自觉地放慢了脚步。铁门前还留着两盏灯，黄濑看清了青峰样貌的同时透过反光的镜片看见了自己的模样，连忙收起不太平静的嘴角。但其实，任由青峰刀俎又如何。黄濑盯着反光镜片的自己看了一会，没有推门进去。黄濑在意识到与其将痛到不省人事的心脏打造成钢铁还不如被青峰的爱烧得千疮百孔，是青峰留下一句“再见”之后的事情。

“注意安全，黄濑。”青峰回头，他看了一眼黄濑，双手自然垂在大腿两侧没有动作。其实现在他只要伸手去摸摸黄濑的头，甚至只要拍拍他的肩膀他们就可以旧情复燃。不过他没有。他离开前又一个回身，黄濑以为他记起来要抱抱他，小指又紧张地痉挛。结果青峰举了举礼品，道了谢意，然后转身离开。没有回头。

黄濑呆站在门口望着青峰离去的背影看了很久，青峰能感受到背后炽热又集中的视线。他曾经空穴来风的自我主义在离开黄濑后一点点被熄灭，又在久别重逢的同学会上复燃，没刹住车。现在的他沉默寡言，他还是发光的，只是那光芒不再透澈，旁人仔细看就能发现瑕疵，而黄濑则在好几里外就能看见。那光芒是凉的，寂寞和孤独是它的核心，沉默是它坚硬的外壳。

青峰已经不是原来那个青峰了，黄濑想到了这里不禁的开始难过。他的鼻子是酸的，他的双眼因为太久没眨干涩地疼着，喉咙的吞咽仿佛出现了问题变得艰难。他推开铁门，离开时猛然关上的声响震耳欲聋，他花了好大功夫才打开大门，手指的抖动让他不能好好地将钥匙插进洞眼里。他的动作毛手毛脚，换鞋脱外套将手机和钥匙扔在沙发上，一切一气呵成。

黄濑将自己反锁进厕所里，盖上马桶的盖子坐在上面。他贪婪而没有规律地吸食着空气，像是个溺水求救的失足者。他粗鲁地解皮带，因为手臂不能停止的发抖让他费了好大的力气。他冰凉的双手刚触碰到自己的阴茎就冻得颤了三颤。他的体温是烫的，高高伫立的下身更是。

回想起以前和青峰做爱的时候，他的能力是一流的。黄濑不知道他从哪里学来的那些技巧，不过对于他来说确实全部适用。青峰经常亲吻黄濑的肚脐眼，他双手捏着黄濑的腰，手指上下在人鱼线附近摩挲，有时候会使坏地往里面吹气弄得黄濑心痒痒地扭动身体。后来黄濑每次吹头发的时候都要吹吹肚皮，隔着一层薄薄的衣服温热的风吹得黄濑舍不得离手。他就是靠这样一点点将青峰遗忘又记起，习惯养成后就难以改掉，闭上眼睛后脑子里想像的画面总是青峰俯在自己身上温柔吹气的模样。

洞眼已经有星点白液，黄濑的双手紧握住根部没有上下动，用大拇指堵住出口不让自己射。他单薄的衬衣已经湿透，鼻尖上冒着细汗珠，赤脚蜷缩在瓷砖上，原本踩的地方被捂热了，他又换块砖，凉意又从脚起输送至全身。

青峰的耐力也是一流的，他常常能几个来回不射，黄濑早就软又硬了几次，通常射在他手上或者床上。通常青峰是尽人意的，他捅对的地方，亲吻最敏感的地方，上下握住黄濑阴茎的时候也让他射得舒舒服服，下体忍不住地颤抖。但他也有他的恶趣味，通常他称它们为情趣，黄濑的命根子被他握在手里，什么时候射精被青峰清楚地掌握在手。他喜欢在黄濑射精的一瞬间用大拇指堵住洞眼，指腹能感觉到下面热流不停的冲撞，另一只手动作不停，上下撸动的动作继续。久而久之黄濑对那种感觉上了瘾，偏偏就是要忍到射精后身子会瘫成一块软泥不停地颤抖才觉得舒心。

射出来的东西浓稠带点腥，射在他手心里缓缓地流至地板。现在他的双手已经不冰了，他向后靠在马桶上，呼吸用喘的。他想着青峰好看的手，一双能够单手握住篮球的大手掌握住自己的身体，黄濑的一切都在青峰的掌控之下。就像是他意识到的，任由青峰刀俎又如何，从一开始不就是已经是这样。

眼泪和精液以不同的速度滴至地板上，泛起一片涟漪。

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
